Filter
by QueenOtablue
Summary: In a world where your world is black and white until you meet your soulmate, it's not that big of an issue. But is knowing WHO it is the most important thing? Rating may or may not go up. Snakus because Snakus.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was up late one night and I recalled the one prompt that was like "AU in which the world is black and white until you meet your soulmate" And I thought of Snakus. SO HAVE SOME SNAKUS.**

* * *

Samus Aran was born not being able to see any colors but dull shades of black, grey, and white. Her family didn't freak out, of course. It was normal. But what frustrated the young girl at the time was how even after hours of her parents trying to explain the bright 'blonde' of her hair, the 'brownish color' of dirt, or the 'dark green' color of the forest.

At times, she would lay on her bed when her parents thought she was asleep and try to use all the willpower in her mind to just imagine what 'refreshing blue' looked like, only for her mind to result in the same greys, blacks, and whites she saw daily. She would groan into her sheets in annoyance, and then eventually sleep.

But that didn't matter after the turning point of her life. When Ridley and the space pirates had attacked, leaving her the only living person in the dark, cruel world her homeland had become. She had shivered under the derbies she had tucked her 5-year old self under, when a faint light had greeted her face.

The Chozo had been kind to rescue her, even kinder to teach her all she had learned. She had grown from accepting their help because it was the only thing she could do to accepting it gladly, willingly going through training that would usually be refused out of pain and tiredness of a normal human.

And during the time she was trained and later fighting space pirates, there was no time to worry about color.

* * *

 **So yeah... That was the intro. She was five when she was attacked here, probrobly old enough to think and comprehend certain things.**


	2. Chapter 2

After several years of becoming a well-known bounty hunter, Samus was included in a project called "Smash". It was a simple idea created to raise money for a seemingly bigger project (It only included twelve members and was spread over nine areas), but it had been a success in it's original location, Japan, so it had spread worldwide. Soon, a follow up to the project was created, called "Meelee", and included 26 members and 29 locations.

In a nutshell, Samus found herself fighting puffballs and plumbers more often in the following years than Metroids and Skrees.

The third version of the project still in it's _early_ stages of being made when Mario, the obvious mascot for the Nintendo organization had stepped up to the podium to make an announement. He looked over his note cards before speaking.

"As we all know," he started, "We're going to air Brawl soon. We have-a decided to allow two characters from-a other companies." He glanced at the cards again. "One will be Solid Snake, from Konami's Metal gear. And," He smiled, knowing the next part by heart. "Sonic from Sega."

There was an applause that died out quickly when whoever was clapping realized that the aforementioned characters were not going to make an entrance.

Mario gave a small chuckle. "We're still planning for their move sets and such, so they won't be with us today. Anyways, now for the rest of the roster.

The plumber called out names one by one in alphabetic order. Samus listened to know what foe she would go against, but some of her mind insisted on wandering.

Once she finally let herself be distracted, Samus wondered how the two third-party fighters wouHld battle. Sonic would probably battle with his... She didn't know if he had any weapons and thought that he would battle with his speed. However, she had no idea how Snake would battle, so she returned to listening for her name.

Sooner or later, her name was called, and a little bit of excitement was in his voice. She took her helmet under her arm and walked up.

"Yet again, you're gonna be in Smash." Mario smiled and handed over a paper with the updates on her moves, along with an increase in the number of "taunts" she had, and a strange addition called a "Final Smash", and the paper amount had also doubled.

"We've decided on including you in your-a Zero Suit through a certain-a transformation, hence the paper doubling." He gestured as he spoke. "We've addressed it in the papers."

"Thanks." She walked back to the seat and looked through her papers, noting the differences from "Meelee". She curiously read through the description of her Final Smash, called the "Zero Laser" and read the description with keen interest as Sheik hurried back to his seat.

She then skimmed through the information about her Zero suit form. She finished as Zelda, the last person to be announced walked to the podium. Samus honestly didn't think much of the Hylian princess. It would boggle her mind why there were so many Zeldas, and how they looked alike. And plus, if she had all that magic power, couldn't she save herself?

Nonetheless, she listened to what Mario said next.

"You may have noticed the new addition of a Final Smash move. These are very powerful moves that differ between characters." He smiled and Peach brought a rollaway whiteboard into view, with a drawing of a circle with the Smash logo on it.

"We've been planning to add this addition for a while, and I'm happy to say that we finally will. Final Smashes can be used when enough damage has been done to Smash Balls," Mario gestured toward the whiteboard. "They look a bit like this. And then if you attempt to use your _special_ move, you'll do a very strong attack, giving you a large-a advantage!" He smiled.

Samus made a note to grab one of those glowy circles if she saw them on the battlefield.

"Well, that's all we have for today." He neatened up his remaining papers on the surface of the podium. "Our next meeting will be next week on Thursday, this same room. Have a nice day."

People and creatures of all shapes and sizes shuffled around to get out of the doorway. (which was conveniently large) Samus preferred to stretch her legs and wait until her and other intelligent Smashers were the only ones left.

She quickly walked out of the room and walked to her gunship. Although being in the Smash franchise provided many things, it didn't provide free housing. She removed her Power Suit and let air cool on her back, then approached her closet. Her Zero Suit hung in her line of vision, ready to be used for emergencies.

"I guess I'll be using you again..." She muttered.

* * *

 **Yes, I just avoided the Smash Mansion trope. HAVE SOME SMASH HISTORY, PEOPLE. ITS GOOD FOR THE SOUL.**


	3. Chapter 3

Snake sat uncomfortably in the conference room chair, not knowing what to do. The room was mostly empty, except for him, Mario, Sonic and... a taller Mario. With an L on his hat.

The mercanary's eyes trailed to the clock on the wall, and watched as the second hand slowly ticked past the 3 on the clock.

Suddenly, while his eyes were transfixed on the clock, he felt a vibration on his chair. He attempted to ignore it, when he felt it again. He looked down, and saw a cartoonish shoe hit the leg of his chair.

"Would you stop that?" Snake snarled.

"Huh, what?" Sonic teased.

"Your obnoxiously large foot is hitting my chair."

"My feet are not big!" The hedgehog cried, offended. He looked at his feet. "Oh. I guess they are."

They sat in silence, until Snake complained again.

"I thought I told you to stop!

"Sorry."

More people entered the room, including a kid in his teen years with a hat, a chimpanzee with a hat, a fat guy with a hat, a short kid with a pointed hat, and a kid with wings without a hat.

"Welcome, newcomers!" Mario said cheerfully. "Today—"

The door opened and a overweight penguin with a hat walked in. It made a few noises and sat down in a chair near the back.

"Thank you for joining us, Dedede. So, today we will give you an in-depth explanation on how you go about in Smash."

The taller Mario—Snake decided to call him Lario— pulled down a screen, and Mario projected a PowerPoint onto it.

"Welcome to Smash!" Mario exclaimed, making the teen in the hat (who had decided to sit on the other side of Snake) jump a bit in his seat.

"We will first go a bit into some Smash History, and then tell you how things work in this world." Mario shifted to the next slide. "This-a universe was created by Master Hand—"

"Wait a minute," a bluenette with a sword interrupted, "Are you telling us a HAND created Smash?"

"Well, yes, in theory." Mario replied. "In actuality, Smash was created by our producers, but let's assume the-a universe was created by Master Hand."

"We first started out with only twelve members, and it was a hit..." Mario droned on, and soon Sonic started kicking his chair again.

"Sonic..."

"Sorry."

Snake listened as Mario droned on, giving basic information and occasionally accidentally changing the PowerPoint page with his exaggerated hand motions.

"Now," Mario changed the page,"For daily out-of-match life, I'll go over housing first. We don't necessarily provide a place for you to stay, so you can either find a place to reside here or return to your own universes. Most of the smashers who chose to reside here choose a stage from their own universe, such as Peach. Please note that-a the stages are not accurate representations of the original, and instead are scaled and on the inside of structures to not contain furniture of any kind, so you will have to bring such from your own universe."

"Excuse me," Snake interrupted, "How are we to return to our universes? It took me quite a bit of strength and jet lag to get here, and you make it seem so easy."

"I'll explain that later." Mario interrupted.

Mario changed the page, and it showed food such as curry, apples, and pizza.

"We provide you three meals a day, and any if you wish to either have a different kind of meal or more food, you will have to-a obtain it through other means unless the reason is for religious or Vegan purposes."

"Also," Mario turned to another page. "Storing food from battles is STRICTLY prohibited. Although this incident happened only once with Kirby, we would NOT like to go through it again."

And with such, Mario continued on with his hand motions and talking.

Snake attempted to focus, but Sonic was doing things quite disrupting, such as humming, tapping his foot, and exaggeratedly yawning.

"Stop it." Snake mumbled.

"But this is boring! Plus he's only going over the norms when interacting with other smashers.

"We're still going to need it." Snake argued.

He felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned to be face-to-face with 'Lario'

"Um..." The mustachioed man started, "Could you stop arguing? I noticed that the Pokemon Trainer guy...Err, Yukio seemed a bit irritated about it."

"Sorry." Snake gruffly apologized.

* * *

"And with this, our informative meeting is over." Mario finished. "Make sure to fill in the papers we gave you, and return them to us before next week, when we will have-a introductory battles!"

The newcomers filed out of the room, starting with Olimar. Snake stayed in a bit later, however, because of a question.

"Um, excuse me," he spoke. 'Lario' jumped a few inches before turning to Snake. "Yes?"

"My producer had a plan for a stage, and I was wondering if—"

"If we could use it in the game?" Mario interrupted cheerfully. "We would love to! We were planning on making you an unlockable character, and had trouble designing a stage! How-a convinient!"

"Alright, here's the plan." Snake handed Mario a flash drive, which had the file with the planned-out stage on it.

"Thank you!"

* * *

 **I'm just going to end this chapter here because I have no sense of timing whatsoever. There.**

 **I THINK I KILLED A FEW PERSONALITIES, BUT OTHER THAN THAT I THINK THIS IS ALRIGHT.**

 **By the way, "Yukio" is the Pokemon Trainer because Kanto is based off of the Kanto region in Japan, so...**

 **BUT SERIOUSLY. SONIC'S FEET ARE HUGE.**


End file.
